


Regret

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, M/M, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skank!Kurt and Badboy!Blaine have just eloped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper short. Unbeta'd - let me know if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 18th prompt ‘Regret'

“I cannot believe we just fucking did that, holy shit?” Kurt exclaims, throwing his head back, the lace on his short makeshift veil flowing in the wind. His pink hair is a stark contrast to the white lace, as is the rest of his attire to the silver wedding band on his finger.

“You regretting it, Hummel?” Blaine looks over and winks, his own veil on the dashboard in front. The newly placed wedding ring on his left hand glinting as he steers the wheel. They’re speeding down the highway - it’s completely empty, it’s as if there’s no one in the world except them. There might as not well be.

Kurt’s dressed in his usual ripped dark skinny jeans and combat boots but he’s wearing a grey shirt that he actually attempting to iron in their hotel room that morning - he may not give much of a shit, but he still want’s to look good - especially on his wedding day. Blaine’s got his signature leather jacket around his shoulders with a fake flower boutonnière pinned to the right chest. They’re a mess, but they’re together.

“Hey - that’s Anderson-Hummel.” Kurt throws back, giving Blaine a snarky look.

“You bet your fucking ass it is.” Blaine grins, sliding an arm around Kurt’s shoulders as he drives with one hand. Kurt moves in to get comfortable, resting just slightly on Blaine’s side. They ride like this for a few minutes, letting the evening’s events settle into reality.

A motel with a vacancies sign comes up on their left hand side and Blaine sharply turns into the parking lot and stops the car. He’s about to climb out before Kurt places a sudden hand on Blaine’s shoulder. He turns questioningly.

“No regrets?” Kurt asks, a momentary moment of doubt flooding through him. If Blaine regretted this, then he literally would have no one.

“None fucking at all.” Blaine says, before dives forward and cups Kurt’s jaw, pulling him into a forceful kiss. Their teeth clash and their tongues slide alongside one another - it’s open mouthed and messy, but it’s perfect.


End file.
